


And The Ravens Know

by DarkerthanYE



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athelnar - Freeform, Bad Ending, M/M, Realization, Sort Of, Spiritual Realization, mild description of violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerthanYE/pseuds/DarkerthanYE
Summary: 他们分别走向各自的命运。*严格不遵循史实，时间线/民俗传统大杂烩*BE！AU设定，不严格遵循原剧剧情*虎头蛇尾第一人，写着写着就不自觉话痨起来
Relationships: Athelstan & Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok
Kudos: 3





	And The Ravens Know

【一】

长舟被水流轻巧地托举着，在拉戈纳脚下轻轻起伏。他幻想着自己正蹬踏在云雾中，一种虚浮感在胸中饱胀起来，他激动不已。

_Og dei spora eg trår,_

_Er kalde, så kalde._

拉戈纳轻轻唱着，将气声用舌头顶出口腔。

细若游丝的呼吸接触到冰天雪地的温度，化为一阵白雾，他感觉到那些白雾在他的胡须上凝结成霜。卡特加特的深冬并不好受，风从港口向他袭来，像斯卡蒂囊中射出的利矢划破他暴露在空气中的皮肤。但没有伤痕的维京人无法进入瓦尔哈拉，利箭带来的风雪也没有扑灭港湾中逐渐蔓延开的热闹气息。

卡特加特的收成尤这一年最为丰饶。干粮满到即将溢出冬季谷仓高高的围墙，行窃的鸟儿和不远处森林中的小型动物在谷仓边缘不停徘徊，负责驱赶他们的人也心不在焉。户户人家门前晾晒的干肉沉甸甸地压弯支架，打老远能闻到一股咸香，港口此刻忙得紧，人们向村中运着长舟带回来的货物，为即将到来为期十二天的盛宴做准备。

毕竟，耶鲁节就快要到了。 

远远地，他瞧见一个熟悉的背影。 

“神父，习惯这样的天气了吗？” 

他向埃塞尔斯坦靠近，用手肘轻顶那个基督徒的后腰，又带几分玩味地从他肩后探出头来，将下巴轻轻压在埃塞尔斯坦肩上，埃塞尔斯坦感受到一种坚实的触感。只有在他们独处时，拉戈纳才爱这样称呼他。 

“拉戈纳，你早知道的，只有霜巨人才能够真正习惯这样的天气。” 

拉戈纳不置可否地一笑，笑得微乎其微，像是他只不过轻轻打了个哈欠。温润的热气落在埃塞尔斯坦的后颈，瞬间冷却成冰。 

或许你才是霜巨人真正的后裔，神父在心中暗暗想到。 

“神父，和我说说你的冬季如何？” 

埃塞尔斯坦习惯了这样突如其来的提问，他微微低下头，试图勾起那恍若隔世的记忆。几缕半长不短的卷发在他消瘦的侧脸打上一层阴影，他回想着林迪斯法恩的冬季，回想着灰蒙的日光和冰冷湿漉的砖墙，发觉修道院中昏暗的光线与他现居木屋中幽幽的烛光在他脑海中相互交织，一时竟难以分辨。 

“唔……连续数月不断的阴雨，把你能找到最好的石板路和成泥地，只有圣人才能做到不将道袍的末摆沾脏。悬崖边的海风疼得像卡里用尽全力向你挥来的巴掌……相信我，你不会喜欢那儿的。” 

“我相信你，神父，但泥巴可不会困扰到我。” 

“怎么，你要去不列颠度假吗？林迪斯法恩可没有耶鲁节，也没有丰盛的晚宴，就连像样的麦芽酒可能都找不到。”神父笑笑。 

拉戈纳没有接话，再次抬起手肘狠狠㨃了埃塞尔斯坦一下，㨃得他一个趔趄。 

“想要好喝的麦芽酒，就快去帮忙卸货吧，我的好神父。耶鲁节就要到了。” 

【二】

拉戈纳从梦中惊醒，这是他连续第三个晚上做同样的梦。 

梦中的他穿过卡特加特湾旁的村庄，村中空无一人，只有微风推动半遮掩的木门发出咿哑，除此之外，四周寂静无声。拉戈纳向上望去，一大片候鸟从身后的树林中腾空而起，向不远处的峡湾口飞去，黑压压的群鸟如同一阵预示着不祥的迷雾，拉戈纳犹豫了，却停不住脚下的步伐。他走近峡湾口，深色浓稠的浪在湾中翻涌，如冥河的毒液般层层铺向沙滩，深黑色的浪滋养了港边丛生的野灌木，成簇的叶片在灰暗的天色下发出莹莹绿光。拉戈纳被极鲜艳的颜色吸引，无意识地，他伸手正欲触碰那些叶片，灌木中却无端生出几点火苗，越烧越旺。他连忙后退几步，发现身后的村庄同样燃起一片大火。那灌木就像是世界树，而卡特加特则是树叶间一枚微不足道的尘埃。 

巨焰呼啸着吞没一切，拉戈纳站在港边的浅滩中，被层层铺卷的浪裹住脚踝。水流被火烤得微暖，像春天的手拉住他，使他动弹不得。港边的村庄被火吞噬，浓烟像一场朝他涌来的风暴，火焰映着黑烟，点亮灰黯的低空。整座村落寂静无声，仿佛已被遗弃了数个世纪，只有拉戈纳自己的喘息发出巨响。 

_而祂以火净化，火将点亮天空。_

耳畔传来一句祷念，他认得那个嗓音。 

那声音携来一阵念珠与木坠相撞的轻响，拉戈纳看到一个木质的十字架。 

念珠的声音将听觉归还于他，于是干木材噼啪作响，劲风把火苗鼓吹得像长舟桅顶翻飞的旗帜。 

神父！埃塞尔斯坦！ 

拉戈纳的声音被山谷传阅，那个熟悉的嗓音却再也没回答他。 

最终水流松开了他的脚踝，他向水流中坠去。水面倒影着天，他的脚下是天空，被层层乌云笼罩，曾困住他脚踝的也是一层层流云，并非波浪。微风袭来，流云在他脚下被太阳的温度烤暖，最终蒸腾而去，他失去束缚，向下坠落。 

向天空的最深处坠落。 

拉戈纳穿过那片树林，深冬的月份里只剩下雪松仍长青不萎，松枝上堆积的雪汲取松树的芬芳，在林间弥漫开一股清甜的香气。他来到预言者的屋檐下，几缕炊烟从屋中逃逸出来，让拉戈纳想起在梦中欺骗了他的流云。预言者在屋的尽头深坐，他的帽兜在凛冬灰暗的日光中愈发深邃，显得有些瑟缩的身形更加嶙峋，拉戈纳的动作缓慢下来，屋中成串的骨片轻响。 

“上古之人，我做了一个梦……连续三夜。这是不是众神给的预兆？” 

“众神会揭露他们想让你知晓的；想让你听到的。隐没在深林深处迷雾中的，你是否要去看。” 

这次的预言更加晦涩难懂。预言者卧在帽兜中，深深发出一阵叹息后，伸出手掌。拉戈纳知道上古之人在示意他离开，于是他深深低下头，伸出舌舔舐那满布皱纹的手掌。 

_Årsgång_

"沃斯贡。”在寂静中，他听到另一个声音这样耳语着，那不是预言者的声音。 

拉戈纳没有多做言语。 

沃斯贡是一个古老蛮荒的仪式，只能在特定的日子才能够进行。受试者在黑暗中度过一天后，向夜晚的森林中进发。以人类之眼窥视未来是为众神所不齿的举动，于是走入森林的人将被众神所抛弃，最终失去神志。如此被视为禁忌的仪式被人们当成秘密，只在少数人中口耳相传。这几乎能够被称为亵渎的仪式让拉戈纳感到无比惊诧，这究竟是众神之意，还是洛基的恶意？ 

不久就是耶鲁节了，他得赶快作出决定。 

_众神在等待，森林中有想要的。_

突如其来的人声吓了拉戈纳一跳，但那句话的意味更加让他恐惧。他转身，难以掩饰眼神中的慌张。亚斯拉琪在他身后，眼神飘忽不定，好像在看着不远处，一片太阳透过屋顶缝隙照射下来的光斑，这是她做预言时的样子。她臂弯中的伊瓦尔出奇地安静，在睡梦中没有疼痛能够触及到他。 

_你所触碰的冰冷火焰来自冥界，而你将坠入天空。_

亚斯拉琪回过神来，不解这一条预言其中真意，她有些困惑地看向拉戈纳，浅色的瞳中带着警惕。

【三】

季节的巨轮向上扬起，预示着冬天的结束。奥丁驾着他的八足神驹驶来人间，开始一场狂猎，人神同欢。 

村庄内歌舞不停，用骨笛和皮鼓声欢迎弗雷与他即将带来的甘露和夏雨。庆典主屋四壁上挂满长青的植物和香草，屋中的篝火将足足燃烧十二天，鲜艳的火苗在巨大的木块上摇曳，人们不停地向它们投掷角落堆积的甘草和香料，浓烟四处蔓延，阻断人们的视线。女人在长桌的间隙中舞蹈，发丝中绾着冬季盛开的花朵，浅色的花瓣染上橙红色的火光，男人们的呼吸中溢出麦芽酒的浓郁气息，他们兴奋地大声叫嚷着，唱着赞歌。 

拉戈纳特意挑了一只银杯，那是他第一次掠夺不列颠岛后偷偷留下的银杯，总令他想起初遇埃塞尔斯坦时，他为了护住一本圣经而惊慌失措打翻银杯的样子。杯子上因此磕碰出浅浅的坑洼，但盎格鲁人手艺精湛，雕琢出蜿蜒的藤蔓、叶片和成串的葡萄仍秀色可餐。 

他穿过嘈杂挤攘的人群来到埃塞尔斯坦身边。 

此刻神父正靠着一根木梁，身体随着音乐的律动轻轻摇晃，他手中握着一只牛角杯，琥珀色的液体翻涌其中，令拉戈纳想起梦中的峡湾。埃塞尔斯坦半长的卷发被细腻地编成一股辫子，轻轻搭在他的肩上，发间辫入了一根棕红地鹿皮绳，在深褐色地发中深浅起伏，在有些细碎的发尾裹缠系紧。 

拉戈纳记得那根鹿皮绳，那是一场围猎中他们二人一同猎下的一头鹿，鹿皮上有星星点点白绒，白绒掺在埃塞尔斯坦的发中，像初冬的雪花。 

拉戈纳的箭矢穿梭过一小片树丛，深深射入一头鹿的胸口，银光闪烁的箭头划破森林中静谧的空气，划破皮毛和肉体，那是被斯卡蒂亲吻过的声音。小母鹿即刻倒地，半大的身躯盛不住过量的恐惧，还在不停颤抖。她挣扎不止，殷红的血一汩汩由箭伤处涌出。埃塞尔斯坦上前弯腰扶住她的头颅，在她颈间给予最致命的一刀。死亡带走灵魂，躯体却变得无比沉重，小母鹿的头从埃塞尔斯坦的手中落回铺满落叶的大地，乌黑浑圆的眸子直直望着埃塞尔斯坦，望向他身后的天空，从那清澈如镜的眼球中，神父看到了天空的倒影。 

埃塞尔斯坦在口中低声念着什么，拉戈纳听不太清，他也听不太懂，但他知道那是神父在为一个离开躯体的灵魂做祷告。 

_阿门。_

拉戈纳摇摇摆摆走过去靠紧埃塞尔斯坦，银杯轻轻碰撞牛角，发出一声闷响。神父一定是有些喝醉了，他眯起眼睛看着狂欢的人群，眼神有些游离，火光闪烁着照亮他的双眼，像是他眼中也有熊熊的烈火。几年过去了，神父也不再像拉戈纳初次见到的那个瘦弱的神父，手无缚鸡之力，柔软的浅蓝色眼瞳不停闪躲，不敢看向他。此时的埃塞尔斯坦几乎是一个真正的维京武士了，他肩后垂着沉重的毛皮披风，嘴角微扬，笑容让拉戈纳想起在春日阳光中诞生的巴德尔。 

“怎么站得这么远，对今年的宴席不感兴趣？” 

“说实话，我的宿醉从三天前开始就没结束过，”神父自嘲着说，又抬手仰头将牛角杯中的液体一饮而尽，手腕上还有拉戈纳给他的银质臂环在闪闪发光。“现在喝的是宿醉的解药。” 

他像极了一个真正的维京人。拉戈纳在心中默念。但一只小巧的木坠从他视线中一闪而过，他快速伸手握住那只木坠，阻断了神父右手下垂的动作。在神父臂环的旁边，手腕的更深处被一串有些古旧的念珠缠绕着，木质的念珠被多年的海水汗液打磨得发亮，在火光中泛出类似金属的色泽。念珠的尽头被握在在拉戈纳手中，同为木质的十字架边角坚硬，硌进他的掌心，那一小块木上雕刻着一个嶙峋的人形和几个字母，他虽然读不懂盎格鲁人的文字，但他知道那代表着什么。 

“所以，你还是放弃不了你那个世界的神。” 

埃塞尔斯坦看着他眨眨眼睛，笑容中泛出几分苦涩，轻摇了几下垂下的头。 

拉戈纳也同样摇了摇他歪着的脑袋，又夸张地向前伸长他的脖颈疏松筋骨，像一只舒展着脖颈的天鹅。他没有说话，只拉起埃塞尔斯坦的手，向主屋格状帷幕后的隔室走去。 

隔室里安静下来不少，像是有一种魔法过滤着欢庆的嘈杂声。有人在这里的浅铜盆中燃起一团火，让距离篝火较远的隔室也同样温暖。拉戈纳在墙上挂坠着的香草中挑选着，揪下一小簇捆扎紧实的杜松和雪松松枝丢进火中，室内升起一股浓密的白烟，随即飘来一阵干燥的清香。拉戈纳拍去手上的尘土，拉着埃塞尔斯坦在一堆毯子中坐下。 

“那么，告诉我，神父。你的世界如何庆祝冬天的结束呢？” 

又是这样突如其来的问题，埃塞尔斯坦笑了起来。 

“很遗憾，我的首领，在基督教徒的世界里，黑暗的寒冬还未结束。只有当耶稣重降世间时，人们才会欢庆。到那时，野花开遍鲜草地，暖风胜过冬雪，春天才会到来。” 

埃塞尔斯坦说着，灰蓝色的双眼望向远方，拉戈纳在他眼中看到一片如梦如幻的草地，那里万物复苏，生机勃勃。 

“……若是这样，那就让我们等待那一天的到来。”拉戈纳轻声说。 

“在冬季，人们会互赠礼物，象征着东方三士赠予耶稣的三个礼物。” 神父说着，起身从悬挂着的香草中取下一小簇植物。长椭圆形的深绿色叶片，让夹杂在其中几颗珍珠般洁白的浆果更加耀眼。 

“槲寄生。”拉戈纳伸出手指点了点。 

“听说，德鲁伊们认为槲寄生有极好的疗愈功效，象征着无穷的生命力。”埃塞尔斯坦举起手中的植物，“就当是我的礼物，送给你。” 

拉戈纳的眼神明亮起来，蓝绿色的瞳在深色的叶片间闪闪发光。 

“杀死巴德尔的槲寄生。” 

“承诺给众神爱与和平的槲寄生。”埃塞尔斯坦顿了顿，又说，“凯尔特人在槲寄生下亲吻，相信这样做能为他们带来好运。” 

“我想我会需要一些运气，我的好神父。” 

拉戈纳饶有兴趣地仔细端详着那株植物。他的身体向前倾去，看到掩藏在丛生的嫩枝后，埃塞尔斯坦那双灰蓝色的双眸也同样闪着光芒。于是他向那张英俊的脸缓缓靠近。

“既然如此，神父，我们别无选择。”

【四】

当耶鲁节的第十二日到来时，卡特加特的王悄无声息地离开了。王没有将他的行踪告知任何人，也没有人意识到在一年一度的盛典中，王的缺席。

拉戈纳只不过是一具凡躯行走在世上。

冬季的末尾总是被海拉宠爱着，即使暗夜已经开始变短，晨昏仍旧难以分辨。凌晨的森林被深邃的暗蓝色天空笼罩着，拉戈纳在森林中摸黑向前。担心会在无意间破坏仪式，他不敢取用灯火照亮前路。走过一阵子后，拉戈纳的双眼慢慢适应了黑暗，看到林中交织的细密枝桠向他伸出手。远离了热闹的村落，耳畔溪流的潺潺声逐渐清澈起来，拉戈纳沿着溪水与森林的边界线前行，他记得森林深处一所废弃的木屋，那是准备仪式的最佳之地。他加快脚步，要在天亮前到达那里。

拉戈纳找到木屋时，天正在变成一种纯正的蓝色。光线仍昏暗，他却生出一种莫名的期待，他知道时间刚好。拉戈纳钻进漆黑的木屋，由里侧插上门闩之后，用随身带来的绳索将门闩栓牢，以保证无论从内侧或外侧都无法轻易把门打开。他用放置在屋中的杂物堵住门的缝隙，不让一丝光线进入。拉戈纳估摸着，这会儿天差不多该亮了，但他听不到村落中的鸡鸣犬吠，他离卡特加特湾已经很远了。

拉戈纳呼吸着清晨空气中掺入的泥土气息，那是被他的步伐踢开的新土的味道。深冬的森林没有了人烟炊火，异常寒冷。这合情合理，他要造访的是永暗的极寒之地。拉戈纳感受着冷气沁入身躯，他定坐在静谧的黑暗中，耐心等待众神下达他们的旨意。

拉戈纳在黑暗中坐了不知多久，光明的匮乏令暗界的生灵活跃起来，以法术取乐。他的眼前开始浮现出诡谲的光点，如冥界的符文在他眼前飘摇，不知从何时开始，潮气中渗入木屋腐朽的木材味，让他有几分不适。耳边逐渐响起尖细的声音，像亡魂的嘶吼。拉戈纳感觉自己的心脏在胸腔中加速跳动，即将撞离这具躯壳。他自昨夜起便不再进食，此时一股股反胃感愈发难耐。 

空气越来越冷，啃噬着他的皮肤，像是要将生命从他体内抽离。拉戈纳裹紧身上的皮草，竭力忍受着。

若这是您们的意愿，请助我渡过此刻。拉戈纳对众神祈求道，他向头顶看去，在黑暗中他什么也看不到。

微风吹拂，树枝相撞发出微弱的声响，带走那串难忍的耳鸣声。风带来新鲜松木的清香和一股奇妙的暖流，舒缓他的不适。众神听到了。他在心中默默感谢着。 

又过了很久很久，久到似乎好像已经过了一年又一年，拉戈纳还在等待着新年夕夜的降临。他早记不得时间了。很多次他都想移开隔档观察室外光线，但他忍住了。

那样会破坏仪式。

这是众神对他意志的考验。

拉戈纳还在等待神的旨意，他等得筋疲力竭。

直到一个远古的，充满勰律的声音对他说： 

_时刻已至。_

拉戈纳犹豫一刻，缓缓移开门口堆积的杂物——门外漆黑一片。 

他解开绳栓打开木门，抑制不住指尖兴奋和恐惧的颤抖。他在森林中游荡着。这会儿的森林和前一夜，甚至任何一夜几乎没有什么两样，拉戈纳继续向前走着，内心有些失落。众神最终还是阻挡了他，他无法窥探未来；众神也并未回答他的疑惑，他被遗弃在森林深处的迷雾中。 

森林中新积了一层厚厚的雪，格外松软，踩在上面发出咯吱的响声，一步步向森林的深处前行，拉戈纳察觉到了不同之处。 

夜晚的冷空气包裹着他，却不彻骨，仿佛温度在这里被简化为一种意识。夜晚的森林不再像往常那样一片漆黑，他周身的环境也没有因树木的浓密而更加幽暗，目所能及之处皆被一种灰色的光芒笼罩。 

他置身于一个还不属于他的世界，他正游走在生与死的灰色边缘。 

这只是个开始。死生模糊的森林中危机四伏，精怪们渴望灵魂，渴望年轻勇士鲜活的生命。

_槲寄生象征着无穷的生命力，它能为你带来好运。_

神父的低语声在拉戈纳脑海中回响，他把手伸进腰间随身佩戴的皮制口袋，指尖触到厚实光滑的叶片。或许是贴身佩戴的缘故，槲寄生在他手中是温暖的。

耳边传来溪流的淙淙声，其中隐约夹杂着马的嘶鸣和婴儿啼哭声，水妖呼唤着夭折孩童的灵魂，呼唤着丧子的母亲。拉戈纳小心翼翼避开水体，嘈杂声在他身后减弱，被远处一个女声取代。纯净的女声用更加古老的语言唱着某首陌生的民谣，像少女又像老妪，句句吟唱的间隙中混入树叶的婆娑声，引诱意志不坚的迷途青年。他尽力堵住耳朵寻找前方道路，不被那奇异的歌声所吸引。

森林逐渐开阔了，拉戈纳知道他在接近自己的终点。他的终点是一片坟冢，伫立在荒凉的平原，那是某个首领的坟冢，或许比他熟知的所有伟大首领还要久远。

森林再一次安静下来，但拉戈纳并非只身一人。

在他身边渐渐显现出模糊的人形，朝他身后踱去。他们都是属于海拉的亡灵，在一年中最为灰暗的时刻得以重返人间。拉戈纳默不作声在他们中间背道而行，不被亡灵所发觉。

两声乌鸦啼鸣，拉戈纳一个激灵，向声源看去。两只乌鸦在他头顶徘徊，跟随他一路来到森林的边缘后忽然猛拍几下翅膀，在他前方不远处落下，继而从地面上升起一只巨大的夜鸦，两爪紧抓土石，身体高耸直立，张开遮蔽了天空的双翅，几乎成为一座异样的十字架。透过乌鸦翅羽间的孔洞，拉戈纳隐约看到前方平原上排列整齐的巨石。巨石被远古的部落摆成两条并列着的长舟的形状，上面刻满鲁尼经文。平原处处积雪，唯独长舟中央冰消雪融。他在一条舟的中心坐下，手掌抚摸着冒出地面的新草。

预诏在这时开始了。

拉戈纳身边的草丛摇摆着，像是被无形的风吹动，在夜晚泛出金绿色的幽光，他的身周浮现出无数金银器皿、果蔬、动物的尸骸、利刃和坚实的木盾，木盾上的铆钉反射着耀眼的金属光泽，长舟的中央放置着崭新的华丽服饰。在舟体外侧，积雪与土地开始流淌，变成泛着波光的深色河流。

这是等待着他的厚葬，为维京首领准备的最隆重的葬礼。

在拉戈纳身旁的另一个石舟也开始出现变化，他连忙起身去看，双脚踏入本该是雪地的河，水流温柔地轻推他的脚踝。

在另一个石舟中，他看到了埃塞尔斯坦。

埃塞尔斯坦赤裸着上身，侧着背朝向他，双膝跪地。他的上身直挺，双臂张开像是要拥什么入怀，却又深深低下头颅。一个黑影由他身后慢慢靠近，手中的斧子闪着寒光。拉戈纳猜到这意味着什么，他不愿去看，却移不开视线。

斧起斧落。拉戈纳下意识躲避着朝他飞溅而来的鲜血，有一滴正溅上他的脸颊，缓缓滑落，还有些温度，如哀恸的泪。

埃塞尔斯坦平躺在巨石组成的长舟中，表情同他跪拜时一样宁静，双手轻放于胸腹前。他身着棕色宽敞的修道袍，手中握着一个银质的十字架，就像拉戈纳初次遇到他时的模样。 

黑色的夜空忽然被斑斓的极光点亮，两艘石舟开始移动，向相反方向缓慢行驶，留拉戈纳仍在原地。左侧的长舟盛满宝物，在极光下更为绚烂，舟上空无一人，随浪上下起伏，等待着它的主人。埃塞尔斯坦静静长眠在拉戈纳的右手旁，托着他的石舟在极光的映照下变为一口石棺，散发着单一而纯净的光芒，埃塞尔斯坦在光芒中黯淡下去，随即向土地深处下沉。树根藤蔓在棺上层层缠绕，又朝拉戈纳蔓延过来。河水与藤蔓在他脚下相遇，撞击出长满青草波纹。石舟越驶越远，拉戈纳忍不住朝右走去，他想再看一眼石棺中神父的容貌。

极光在这时荡然无存。紧接着是两艘石舟同时燃起熊熊烈火，火光映亮天空向他扑来，正如拉戈纳梦中的那样。他动弹不得，只得让火焰将他吞灭，在尖锐的剧痛使他失去意识前，他听到一个声音：

_神以火净化。_

拉戈纳在一个木屋中醒来，那是埃塞尔斯坦的木屋，他躺在床上，身上盖着柔软的皮草，温暖极了，仿佛昨夜只不过是一个奇异的梦境。他试图支撑着起身，双手却传来剧痛，向下看去，两只手掌被仔细包扎过，还是有绛色的血渗出来。埃塞尔斯坦见他苏醒，连忙制止他过大幅度的动作。

“你究竟去哪儿了？一声不吭消失一整天，翻遍整个卡特加特都找不到你，人们还以为你被奥丁带走了！”

奥丁可能不会收留我这个灵魂了。拉戈纳苦笑着想。

“幸好我在雪地里发现了你，再久一会儿，你的手可能就拿不了刀了。我的首领，究竟发生了什么？”

拉戈纳慢慢找回他的记忆，沃斯贡的卜诏是天机，于是他缄口不言。木屋中安静下来，只剩火上炖煮着什么的翻涌声。

“你在做饭？给我盛一碗，我快饿死了。”

维京人巧妙地回避着问题。

埃塞尔斯坦盛来一碗炖肉，坐在床边，“你的手伤得很严重，根本不可能拿得稳碗。”说着，他把木勺贴上拉戈纳的唇，“真是奇怪，你被雪掩埋那么久，手上却像是烧伤。你也许该去向预言者请教一下。”

拉戈纳很清楚这是什么。这是众神降于他的惩罚，是无法磨灭的罪证。

埃塞尔斯坦忽然喃喃说：“这或许能被称为一种圣痕，当然，那是基督教的事了。”

他看着拉戈纳，意味深长地眨眨灰蓝色的眼睛。

【五】

暖风胜过冬雪，光明终将代替黑暗。

卡特加特的春天终于到来了，弗雷将阳光、雨露以及生机勃发的一切赠予生活在冰雪中的人们。

埃塞尔斯坦需要草药，而拉戈纳知道这片森林中生长最茂盛的药圃。

经过半个冬天的治疗，拉戈纳的伤将近痊愈，只剩下掌心两块浅浅的疤痕，却也几乎用光埃塞尔斯坦家里储备的药草。

漫长的冬季里，埃塞尔斯坦还有几次试探着向拉戈纳询问有关耶鲁节最后一夜的事，但每当他这么做时，拉戈纳总露出一副少见的复杂眼神，一言不发地望着他。那是饱含着爱意、不舍和悲怆的眼神。埃塞尔斯坦意识到那一夜对拉戈纳意义非凡，他也相信拉戈纳有他自己的理由，于是渐渐不再问。

到达药圃时，刚下过一阵细雨，天逐渐放晴。细小的水汽被午后的阳光折射无数次，在整片森林中闪着细碎的光彩，如同贵族首饰上镶嵌着最昂贵的宝石。药圃在一座山坡上，远远能看见对面的瀑布，树林将他们与村落的熙攘声隔开，一片安谧。埃塞尔斯坦半跪在仍有些湿润的草地上，悉心挑选他所需的药材，而拉戈纳就在他身旁坐着，也不时揪几片叶子下来，随手丢进埃塞尔斯坦身挎的药兜中。午后的阳光透过树林春日中新长出的枝芽，蒸腾了叶面上的水珠和沾染在他们手指上鲜嫩的草汁，药圃便弥漫着一股沁人心脾的药香。

阳光洒落在埃塞尔斯坦的头发上，发丝上有几颗露珠闪烁起来，光芒射进拉戈纳的眼，让他想起基督教堂壁画上用金粉绘饰的天使，他不觉看出了神。 

埃塞尔斯坦感觉到目光的注视，转头看向拉戈纳，看见他正用那个熟悉的复杂眼神望着他。语言早就成为无用功，于是埃塞尔斯坦也静静地回望着拉戈纳。

那是一副多么宁静安详的面容。

拉戈纳曾对死亡深信不疑，英灵的永生比肉体的生存更加永恒且伟大。在瓦尔基里的迎接下，骁勇善战的武士得以与爱人重聚，和众神一同享用盛宴，最终与众神并肩战死在末日的黄昏中。

但这位伟大的勇士开始惧怕死亡了。

拉戈纳知道，死亡将会是他与神父究极的、最遥远的隔阂。在英灵殿中，他将永远无法再与埃塞尔斯坦相见。

而又有什么是比永恒的思念更残酷的惩罚，更能揉碎一个崇高的英魂呢？

“冬季快要结束了。”埃塞尔斯坦突然说。

“嗯？”

“还记得吗？我跟你说的，在基督教中，春天的到来意味着寒冬的终结。”

拉戈纳记起来，他点点头。

“为了迎接这一天的到来，神父们会在圣灰日用指尖沾灰，在信徒的额头上画十字。”埃塞尔斯坦伸出手，食指在拉戈纳的额头轻轻划过，有些搔痒，“以提醒人们，尘归尘，土归土。”埃塞尔斯坦轻柔的动作带来芳草疗愈的香气和雨后土地的清新，拉戈纳不由自主把这一切深吸入肺中。动作间，他听到物体的撞击声。

拉戈纳自然知道那是什么。他拉过埃塞尔斯坦的手，捋起他的袖子，那只代表着他对拉戈纳的誓言的银臂环在林叶间阳光中反射微光。神父的念珠也在，它紧紧缠绕着臂环，就像卜诏中深深纠缠在一起的藤蔓与河水。拉戈纳抚摸着木质的十字架，上面雕琢的人像令拉戈纳想起石舟中埃塞尔斯坦跪拜天主的模样，他皱紧眉头。

“你还是放弃不了你的神。”

“我无法摒弃祂。即使在这片被奥丁所掌控的土地，即使在弗雷的春风中，我仍能感受到祂的爱。”

埃塞尔斯坦看着他的眼眸闪闪发光，“这就是我的苦痛。”

三女神手握梭子，梭织着拉戈纳的命运。

而神父握住拉戈纳的手，低头亲吻曾被他称为圣痕的罪人疤痕。轻柔的唇或许是最后一味药。

神父把拉戈纳的手掌放在自己胸前，拉戈纳能感受到他胸腔中平稳的心跳。这心跳让拉戈纳想起他很久之前猎到的一头极美丽的鹿。那头鹿自知死亡将临却毫不反抗也无恐惧，只是抬起羸弱的头颈，用它乌黑的双目注视着拉戈纳。

而此时埃塞尔斯坦正在用同样的眼神注视着他。

“我相信，神同样爱着你，拉戈纳。我也是。” 

有一瞬间，拉戈纳觉得他被众神所谅解，他被一种极柔软的温暖所包围了。他真正相信面前的人同时是巴德尔也是弗蕾亚的化身，否则这种油然而生的光明与爱从何而来？

又或许，埃塞尔斯坦已是神本身了。

拉戈纳正置身于仙境般美丽的春日里，沁润在最纯粹的爱意中。

冬季终于结束了。

【尾声】

诺伦三女神穿针引线，用过去，现在与将来编绘出一个人的命运之毯。

当一根线被抽离时，命运之毯分崩离析，命运散落为一具空壳，像凋零的世界树。

后来，拉戈纳明白了什么是殉道。

拉戈纳独自一人走在奥丁的土地上，天下起雨。泥土湿滑，马蹄使不上力，拉戈纳不得不自己扛过埃塞尔斯坦的尸体，继续向前。被雨打湿的布袋沉得出奇，拉戈纳只好放慢脚步，在树丛间保持平衡。他此前从未如此强烈地意识到，没有了灵魂寄居的躯体竟然会更加沉重。

埋葬埃塞尔斯坦的这段路，也比他想象中更加短暂。

到达半山腰时，拉戈纳筋疲力尽，他再走不动了。前方是一处断崖，被溪水阻隔着，无论如何他再无法向前。

他放下埃塞尔斯坦，就地肩并肩躺着，雨水冰冷，比约顿海姆更冷。

雨中传来几声鸟鸣，混杂淅沥的雨声，在空荡的山间回响着。他从未感到如此孤独过。

埃塞尔斯坦像编织在拉戈纳命运之毯中最耀眼的一根金线，突兀地断了。接续的是混沌的哀恸和悲思。

拉戈纳在溪水中剃去自己的头发，学着埃塞尔斯坦曾经做的那样。溪流没过他的小腿肚，和雨水一样冰凉彻骨，麻痹了皮肤被割伤的疼痛。

拉戈纳亲手埋葬了埃塞尔斯坦，那个神父，他挚爱的人。

埋葬前，他取下神父的银质十字架，仔细佩戴在自己胸前，他伸出颤抖的手，像在不久前的春日里那样抚上埃塞尔斯坦的胸膛。

埃塞尔斯坦的身体不再温暖柔软，拉戈纳也再不能感受到那份平稳的心跳了。

拉戈纳就地用铲子和树枝为神父做了一个简易的十字架，立在坟土前。像卜诏所示那样，埃塞尔斯坦将被树根盘绕，又像圣词里所指的那样，尘归尘，土归土，他的灵魂回归了遥远的天国。

“无论你去哪里，我都会跟随你。”

拉戈纳清楚地知道埃塞尔斯坦在哪儿，他所要做的只是到达那里。

终有一天，暖阳将胜过黯黯寒冬， 光明将取代黑暗， 火将融化冰，而他们将会重逢。

\- 完 - 

**Author's Note:**

> \- 宗教相关的reference都是现学现卖，露怯了  
> \- 对Årsgång的描写大部分借鉴了游戏Year Walk和讲Year Walk的文章  
> \- 问就是越写越没谱  
> \- formatting is killing me


End file.
